1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, and in particular to an image pickup apparatus that corrects a picked-up image data with on a correction data generated from a data that is obtained from an image pickup element on photographing to generate the correction data, a control method and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, in an image pickup apparatuses, such as a digital camera or a digital video camera, a correction data for correcting an output of an image pickup element is held in advance in the camera, and an image data is corrected using the correction data to obtain an image of good quality. However, if the image pickup element is continuously driven for a long time, the temperature of the image pickup element rises and the characteristics are changed. When the characteristics of the image pickup element are changed, good correction may not be performed based on the correction data held in advance.
To solve the problem as described above, for instance, there is provided an image pickup apparatus having a configuration that regenerates a correction data when a condition on photographing, such as temperature, is changed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-57691).
However, the image pickup apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-57691 has the following problem.
In the case of continuously obtaining an image data, e.g. a moving image, to regenerate the correction data on change of the image pickup condition, it is necessary to interrupt image data obtaining. Thus, the problem is in that the obtained image has a break therein when the correction data is generated again.